This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. 090219733 filed in TAIWAN, R.O.C. on Nov. 16, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a structure for an infant""s rocker, allowing an infant to ride, sit, or lie reclined on the rocker, and to be rocked back and forth. The invention is aimed at infant""s rockers that rock back and forth on the floor, and more particularly, to a structure for an infant""s rocker that can vary the angle of inclination at which the infant lies, and can be folded up for storage.
2. Related Art
The disclosed infant""s rocker is designed to provide an infant with the ability to ride, sit, or lie reclined on a rocker, and to be rocked back and forth. At the same time, the invention achieves the objective of enabling a carrying apparatus or a recliner to have various implementation configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,023 discloses a structure for a hanging infant""s rocker, which is a type of rocker whose structure is mostly comprised of a support frame, swinging arms, and a seat, where the support frame stands on the floor, the two swinging arms are connected by hinges to the support frame, and the seat is installed on the two swinging arms, so that the seat can swing back and forth in an arced motion through the two swinging arms. This kind of structure for a hanging type of infant""s rocker is usually quite bulky, and takes up a lot of space.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,458 discloses an elastic structure for an infant""s rocker that comprises a chassis and an elastic frame. The elastic frame is connected to an end of the chassis forming an included angle. The chassis sits on the floor, and the elastic frame can be set in motion in a vertical direction to a small extent due to the included angle between the elastic frame and the chassis. Thus, the elastic frame may bounce upward and downward.
In addition, there is an arc-shaped structure for an infant""s rocker, which has the simplest structure. It comprises an arc-shaped chassis on which an infant""s holder is found, and a back and forth rocking motion is achieved through the arc shape of the chassis that is always in contact with the floor. The infant""s holder installed on this type of arc-shaped infant""s rocker may be composed of a plurality of tubes, most of which cannot be folded up, and cannot change the angle of inclination for the infant lying in it when needed, thus constituting an insufficiency in design for the users.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a structure for an infant""s rocker (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cthe structurexe2x80x9d) that can change the angle of inclination for the infant lying in it.
The structure disclosed by the invention comprises an arc-shaped rocking frame, a frontal support frame, a sliding sleeve and a rear support frame. The arc-shaped rocking frame sits on the floor, and it rocks back and forth because of its arc-shaped outline. The frontal support frame and the rear support frame are connected through hinges to the two ends of the arc-shaped rocking frame respectively. The sliding sleeve is connected to the frontal support frame, though it may be slid along the frontal support frame. The other end of the rear support frame is connected through hinges to the sliding sleeve. The relative positions of the frontal support frame and the rear support frame can be varied by changing the position of the sliding sleeve on the frontal support frame. As a result, an infant may ride, sit, or lie reclined on the rocker with different angles of inclination when adjustments are made to the angle of the frontal support frame. Or, the frontal support frame and the rear support frame can be adjusted to be closer to each other, so that the structure takes up less space, which is beneficial for storage. There is also a lock on the sliding sleeve, which enables the position of the sliding sleeve to be changed freely from the frontal support frame, or fixed at its adjusted position.
To make the aforesaid or any other objective, characteristic and merit of the invention more clear and easier to understand, a preferred embodiment, with drawings attached, is given below to illustrate the invention in detail.